Animal life is supported by chemical processes that occur in the intestinal system. These processes can be supported in part by microorganisms that anaerobically digest food into various byproducts. The circulatory system can then deliver these byproducts to tissue cells, and the tissue cell can in turn metabolize the byproducts.